The young Hyuga's Love
by DarkMoon2017
Summary: Hanabi and Kiba thought that they were just planning a gift for Hanabi's sister, Hinata. But what they didn't realize, is that they would have a lot in common and actually fall for each other. KibaxHanabi and slight NarutoxHinata. PLZ REVIEW GUYS!


**Ok guys, were going to do something a little different. I got a request to do a Kiba x Hanabi fanfic so here it is. I would like to say that it's just going to be a short fanfic because of the fact that I don't know much about Hanabi to make a long story. I also would like to say that I changed her age to 12 instead of 7. Kiba will also be 12 years old so this takes place in part 1 of Naruto. Please review and like this! Don't be afraid to take my poll or request a story because if you do I WILL WRITE IT!**

**(Hyuga Compound)**

** "****Hinata, can you please help me with my hair?"**

**Hinata came in the room and helped me brush my long, shiny brown hair and smiled,**

** "****You know Hanabi, you have got to be the most beautiful sister a girl could have."**

**I giggled at her and thanked her for helping me. She just blushed and nodded.**

** "****Sis, you need to stop blushing like that, someone's going to think that your weird. What does Naruto think of you when you do that?"**

**She blushed a bright red at the sound of his name and looked away,**

** "****Why would…..I…care…..w-what….Naruto…thinks?"**

** "****Duh, because you're like head over heels for the guy. Oh, and you always faint when he talks to you."**

**She almost protested, but a knock came at the door. **

** "****I'll get it,"**

**I yelled as I ran down the stairs and to the front door. I opened the door to find a young boy, my age, with a grey coat on and a white puppy on his head. **

** "****Oh hi Kiba, you here to see Hinata?"**

** "****Well actually I came here to talk to you."**

** "****Me,"**

**I asked as I pointed to myself. He nodded with red tattooed cheeks and whispered for me to go outside with him. I followed him into the front yard and came close to me. I blushed a little bit and leaned in to his whisper,**

** "****I know Hinata's birthday is coming up and I need your help finding me a gift to give her."**

**I smiled, knowing exactly what to give her for her birthday.**

** "****Well, why don't we get her a date with Naruto?"**

**He smirked at me and put his hand on his chin, thinking.**

** "****That's good Hanabi, but how are we going to do that?"**

** "****Well, we can follow Naruto all day and then like kidnap him or something,"**

**I said as we both laughed. At the sudden movement, his dog jumped off his head and into my arms, licking my face with a tiny red tongue. I giggled, as Kiba's face turned red and at his attempt to get Akamaru away from me. He finally did and scratched the back of his head,**

** "****Sorry about that…You want to go get Naruto now….or…."**

**I nodded and started walking to the ramen shop, knowing that the blond ninja was probably there. If he wasn't, he was probably in the bathroom. Kiba followed me immediately and we started our knucklehead search! **

**(Ramen Ichiraku)**

**Kiba and I stood behind the curtains of the shop and stared inside. Of course, Naruto was in there and slurping up his ramen like crazy. We both looked at each other with a "wow" look and decided to go in there and tell him about the date. We both sat down next to him and still didn't stop slurping the noodles. He acted like it was life or something! **

** "****Naruto, Kiba and I need to talk to you."**

** "****Hmm…what?"**

** "****Hinata's birthday is coming up and we were thinking a good gift from us was to get her a date with you. Can't you tell she likes you?"**

** "****She likes me? Never noticed….What do I have to do on the date."**

**Kiba smacked him on the shoulder,**

** "****Idiot, you have to take her out to dinner and treat her right. Then maybe and I mean MAYBE! Give her a kiss."**

**I laughed as Naruto nodded nervously and Kiba settled back down. We both also ordered a bowl of ramen and just gave Naruto the deeds to what he was going to do on the date and then where he was going. He understood us and bid us goodnight until tomorrow, when he had the date. **

**We decided to stay there a while longer and just talk. And I have to say, we have a lot more in common than I thought we did. Now that I think about it, I do always blush around him….Oh crap! I am such a hypocrite! I'm exactly like Hinata! I mean he is cute and all but I really don't think he feels the same way about me. Have you seen Byakugan!? Gross! I might also freak him out with my grey eyes and all, too. But none of his features scar me away. In fact, they lead me to him. His red clan marks on his cheeks look so kissable and that jacket makes him look hot, literally. Don't even get me started on his hair or how he kicks butt and all. But what am I talking about? I'm a Hyuga, he's just….too wild for me…**

**(Hyuga Compound)**

**I was helping Hinata fix her hair up and get her all dressed up for her special night, which she still didn't know about,**

** "****So….why am I getting dressed up? It's just my birthday…"**

** "****You'll thank me later, just be quiet and keep still, okay?"**

**She nodded as I finished her hair and we heard a knock at the door. I smirked at the noise and quickly ran downstairs to answer the door. To my surprise, Naruto actually looked quite handsome with his clothes all dressy and his hair combed. I looked behind him to see a smiling Kiba, leaning on the wall. I mouthed 'Thank you' and called Hinata downstairs so she could see her surprise. She came downstair slowly, being careful not to trip in her high heels and she blushed madly as she saw Naruto at the door.**

** "****Naruto! W-what….are…you doing…..h-here?"**

**Naruto smirked at her and took her hand,**

** "****I'm your date. Kiba and Hanabi thought it would be a good gift for us to be on a date together so I'm all yours tonight!"**

**I fanned Hinata's face, fearing that she would faint but she turned to me and Kiba and gave us a tight hug.**

** "****Oh thank you guys, this is like…the best gift…..ever!"**

**We both smiled at her and blushed, realizing that we were so close to each other. She let us out of her death grip and took Naruto's hand. We smiled as they left for their date and then there were 2. **

**"****Well that went better than expected…."**

**I said as I kicked the ground with my boot. He smiled at me and I blushed a little,**

** "****Couldn't have done it without your ingenious idea, Hanabi…."**

**He said a she blushed as well. He stepped a little closer to me and my face got redder. I decided to make my move and just tease him a bit. I leaned and kissed his red marked cheek and he blushed even more. **

** "****Sorry Kiba, I couldn't help it, hehe."**

**He smirked at me and cupped my face as he gave me a long tender kiss on the lips. He broke away from the warm feeling and smirked at me,**

** "****You're not the only one who can tease in this village."**

**I blushed at him and kicked my boot again. **

** "****Well maybe if you want, we could go on a date ourselves sometime."**

** "****He widened his smile and took my hand, practically running to only god knows where. I managed to get my voice out and yell,**

** "****Where are you taking me!?"**

**He smiled at me again,**

** "****The barbecue place for our date, duh!"**

**I smiled and blushed as we kept running to the barbecue place. We soon got there and asked me to wait outside while he got us a table. I nodded and waited my the front entrance of the restaurant and looked into the sky. **

**That was my first kiss….and it was so freaking awesome! Thank you so much, destiny! He came back to find me staring up at the stars and touched my shoulder,**

** "****Ready to eat, Hanabi?"**

**I nodded as we made our way to our very first date, which would soon turn into something more than that.**

**Well there's the one-shot. I never really paid attention to Hanabi in the show but I thought the fanfic actually turned out good. I hope the requester really likes what I wrote and please don't be afraid to ask me to write a story for you because I will most likely write it lol. Unless it's something I really hate or go against soooooo yeah that's it. PLZ REVIEW THIS FANFIC AND MY 2 OTHER FANFICS THAT I HAVE WRITTEN. THANKS FOR READING GUYS. I REALLY APPRECIATE IT! **


End file.
